U.K. Pat. No. GB 2100101B earlier invented by the present inventor taught a fishing kit comprising a portable case which includes a foot operated fishing rod trigger, the case having a removable cover which supports the trigger, wherein four foldable and adjustable legs on the camera of the case enable it to be converted to a sitting platform and the foldable and adjustable legs each associated with connecting rods enable the cover to serve as a foot rest which rest also serves to position the trigger on a sloping or a flat bank, the trigger comprising a pivotal rocking arm for supporting a fishing rod, a control cable connecting this arm to a control rod which is associated with foot-operated pedals. Such a fishing kit can be used to suddenly raise the fishing rod when the fish bites the bait by foot depression on the trigger, which however has the following defects:
1. The trigger must be operated by the fisherman and the raising of fishing rod when bitten by a fish can not be operated automatically. The fisherman must always monitor the fishing rod to be easily tired.
2. The fishing rod resting the supporting arm will be easily pulled by a biting fish to cause loss of the fisherman.
3. No alarm sounding is provided to remind the fisherman, who must therefore always care whether a fish is biting or not.
4. The fulcrum for supporting the fishing rod is fixedly set on the kit so that the raising of fishing rod by foot depression of the trigger can only raise a limited length of fishing wire, which is not adjustable for fishing different sized fishes.
The present inventor has found the defects of my earlier invented fishing kit and invented the present automatic fishing machine.